comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Coulson
Phil Coulson is known as an overall nice guy. He is dependable, dutiful, and competent. He is a shoulder to lean on, a kind ear to listen, and a source of advice when asked. He is loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Nick Fury. Coulson is also a known fan of Captain America. Coulson, under the codename Cheese has been a regular at S.H.I.E.L.D. for the better part of a decade, proven to be one of the better agents under Nick Fury's command. This is why he is given many assignments and relied upon for specific tasks. Background Born to a farming family in Attica, Ohio, Philip Coulson was the oldest of six children and grew up being the protective older brother. In high school, Coulson excelled in the classroom, though at times would be reprimanded for talking too much about Captain America. Captain America appealed to him for not only his heroic actions, but also his love of duty. He also performed rather well on the school's football and basketball team, though he was in more supportive roles and received little attention. After graduating from high school, Coulson felt it was his duty to join the Army. In the Army, Coulson proved to be an exceptional soldier, eventually finding a slot in the prestigious 75th Ranger Regiment. Here he met several individuals, including a Nick Fury, Jr. Coulson and Fury, Jr. got along rather well and after being sent to Afghanistan, where he saved the life of Fury, Jur, and gained the attention of Nick Fury, Sr. Coulson was soon given the opportunity to join SHIELD with his Army buddy, and has given unconditional loyalty to Fury, Sr. and SHIELD as a whole. For the past seven years, he has been involved in several SHIELD missions and proven his worth many times. Fury and his deputies have relied on him for tasks that must get done that they cannot do themselves. If they can assign him to a mission, they usually will. Outside of his immediate family, Coulson is a bit of a solitary individual, having adopted first his platoon, and later SHIELD, as his family, being protective of them as he would a sibling. Personality Phil is a nice guy. He likes to see people, especially his friends, happy. He is a loyal friend and is a shoulder to lean on when times are hard. This does not mean that he is not capable of laying down the law, which he will if he must. He is a truly lawful individual and will go to the ends of the Earth to see his duty done. Phil is a quiet guy. He is a nerd at heart, loving his job with SHIELD, especially the times he gets to work with his hero, Captain America. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2012-09-24 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Secret Warriors - Meet the Secret Warriors White Team. *2012-11-16 - Invader Skrull: Taking Back What's Ours - The teams come together, and perform some major kickass on the Skrull for daring to try and settle on their Helicarrier. First Player's Logs *2013-12-08 - The Punisher Captured! - The Punisher is cornered by SHIELD, the expected bloodbath never comes... *2014-01-12 - SDR: SHIELD/Avenger Takedown of the Virginia Facility - A joint SHIELD and Avengers taskforce takes out the research and manufacturing facilities for the Silencer substance in northern Virginia. *2014-01-14 - SDR: A Finale... or is it? Magneto attacks! - During a routine prisoner transfer, Magneto shows up, intending to deliver justice of his own. *2014-01-18 - SDR: A New Plan of Action - Ward and Coulson have come up with a plan to rescue the Deputy Director and Agent Barton. *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Cap's Number One Fan - A hero passes, leaving emptiness. *2014-04-05 - Caught Red Handed - Phil confronts Traveler about her activities, and then goes to Xavier's Institute for more information. NPC'ed Logs *2015-10-19 - Interrogation Blues - Supergirl and Leah get involved in the SHIELD interrogation of Leah's attempted kidnappers. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available